Betty Jetty
Betty Jetty is one of the super villians that escape from County Prison in Poptropica's 5th released islandhttp://www.poptropica.com/island-tour/super-power-island.html, Super Power. Origin Betty Jetty was caught and brought to the County Prison for flying without a license. There, she stayed for a long time until the meteor crash. Roles Super Power Island After a giant meteor crashed the Island's County Prison, Betty Jetty gained the power to fly. She used this power to made chaos over the island with her other criminal friends. With the power of flight, she is the hardest prison to encounter. In order to encounter with her, you must beat the 5 other criminals. Once you did, go to the Telephone Booth, which later gain you the power to fly. 'Defeat Betty Jetty' Use your power of flight to defeat Betty Jetty. To activate it, click on the small fly icon at the lower left of the screen. You will later find Betty Jetty on the tallest skyscraper roof in Downtown (Super Power). Once you there, she'll told you to catch her if you can. Follow her as she fly. She will throw you some green energy beams. Avoid that green beams by staying away from her for the first 7/8 sets of spheres. Try to not get hit more that 4 times, or you'll start over again. After that, you can get enough close to her to knock her down. However in the end, Ned Noodlehead is the one who get credits of defeating Betty Jetty. Reality TV Betty Jetty also appeared in Reality TV as one of the contestant. Although she still have her power of flight, she'll never used it when she was on Reality TV Island. She usually be the contestant who wants to vote you off. It will be better if you choose her off (first) too. Otherwise, your percentage of being voted off will increase. Personality Like other criminals in County Prison, Betty Jetty has quite a temper, especially when someone mention her hair. She's also an airhead - a person who doesn't think before they act.http://blog.poptropica.com/2011/04/villain-showdown-first-round-begins.html This is one of the weaknesses that we can use to defeat her. She's also arrogant, especially when it comes to her super powers. She hates fair play, and will do whatever she can to create an un-fair play. However, she never use it on Reality TV. Physical Appearance Betty Jetty is a Poptropican, which mean she has a small body with a large bobble head. She has a messy pink hair, which she'll be very mad when someone mentions it. She also has pink lips. Her skin was tanned. Clothing Betty Jetty always wore a prisoner clothing after her crime, even if she was out of the jail. Abilities Flying She gain her power of flight after a radioactive meteor crashes the County Prison. As her main power, Betty Jetty use this most. Her fondness of airplanes and flight made her power stronger, as this is the power she most looking forward to. Energy beams The radioactive meteor also gained her the power to release (green) energy beams. It seems like the beams are radioactive, as it can make player (that already got super powers) confused for awhile and lost Betty Jetty. However, still, her main power is flight. References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Super Power Island Category:Bosses Category:Reality TV Island Contestants Category:Bullies Category:Reality TV Island